


For a Few Short Moments

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [146]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: For a few short moments, they were at peace.





	For a Few Short Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is first time that a historical figure has appeared as a main character in my fics. I heard about Edward Brittain's story a while ago and it stayed with me, I wanted to write a small tribute to him set shortly before his death. 
> 
> For those unfamiliar with him, Edward Brittain was a British soldier in WWI. He was a brave man, especially given that he had to serve while also concealing his sexuality. He was discovered, but, shortly before he was due to be court marshalled, he got into the path of a bullet and died. Some believe that he chose to walk into enemy fire over what was waiting for him. He was the brother of Vera Brittain, who wrote Testament of Youth about her fallen brother.

For a few short moments, they were at peace. The battle raged outside, the threat of court marshalling loomed over him, but right now, with Thomas’ arms wrapped around him, Edward could forget about that. 

These moments of peace were like an oasis in the desert. He drank them in, never knowing if he would get the chance again. 

As happy as they made him, he knew they couldn’t stay like this. In the morning, it would be over. In the morning, he would walk out into battle and escape from this hell. 

But for tonight, none of that mattered.


End file.
